Stone Maiden
by DarkHanyou21
Summary: 13 year old Kagome meets the young prince of the small remote island. 5 years later they meet up again. What happens when Kagome's witch step-mother turns her to stone! Will Inuyasha save her? InuxKag SanxMir
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fan fiction.*applause* Thank you, y'all are to kind. JK!:)**

**Anyways, I might not work on my story all the time. I still have school. So I am sorry if I misspell anything and thank you for choosing to read this story! I do not own Inuyasha!(by the way none of this happened in England or Japan)**

**Any who**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :)**

The young girl was sitting on the rough, cold, wooden floor in the old run down shack. The ancient looking shack was leaning crookedly and looked as though it were going to fall into pieces any minute. You could tell no one had lived in the shack in ages. There were cobwebs, dust, and termite damage all over the walls, ceiling, and floor. The brokenhearted girl was squatting in the dusty corner of the aged shack, her back was up against the dusty old wall. She felt as though needles were poking through her skin because it walls had splinters. She had tried to fall into the dream world all night to forget about what happened the two nights before, but to no avail. So she was sitting in the corner waiting for dawn to approach. As the cold night air hit her she shivered, her clothes had been ripped by the forest's tree branches. She was running to find a place to hide from...her. Her meaning the evil witch known as her step-mother. The poor girl had been beaten most of her life because of that evil witch. She was covered in cuts and bruises. When she had made her mad a the night before, she had gotten beaten ha. Her face was tear stained she had been crying all night because the pain on her body and in her...heart.

After all her pain and suffering it got worse it sprinkle with rain. There was a hole in the ceiling right above her, the rain was drizzling on her head. She smiled at this her father used to tell her that the angels were crying for someone in pain and melancholic.**'I wonder if that person is me.' **She thought as she looked through the hole in the roof. She sighed, right now she is soggy and wet and now she is way colder than before. She tried to scoot over to where she wasn't under the hole anymore, but it was to painful to even cringe from the cold air nonetheless move. The rain started to pour now. **'Great' **She thought as the rain poured even harder. **'Beaten, almost killed, and now this great just what I need rain'.** She use to love rain until... that night. So the girl just sat their still ,but not just waiting for dawn to approach, she was also now waiting for the rain to stop pouring away.

About, maybe two to three hours later the rain stopped. All I can say is that the girl was soaked. Her ears full of water, her and her clothes sopping wet. And she blamed her step-mother for everything that has happened to her through her life. The only person now who would understand everything was her lovely Japanese mother. She was now an angel in heaven though, and the girl sometimes prayed to her dead mother telling her everything that had happened. Now she was smiling at the memory of her mother telling her the story of how her dad and her met.

**-Flashback-**

"Deary, it is time for bed now." Her mother said as she was tucking her three year old brother Sota in."But MOM you haven't told us a story YET!" The eight year old girl shouted as she ran to her bed. Her brother was nodding agreeing with her. Her mother grinned at her and asked."Which one would you like me to tell, Kagome?" Kagome tapped her chin with her finger to look as though she were thinking. Her mother chuckled and pulled her eight year old daughter into a hug. Kagome had taken a big inhale of her mother's scent. She smelled of rose petals and freshly picked carnations. Kagome pulled away from the hug so to look at her mother's face."Mommy, can you please tell us the story on how the English man and Japanese woman got married?" **'Kagome will love that story ****until the day she dies won't she?' **Her mother thought as she started to smile at Kagome's question. However, little did Kagome know that the story was true. It had happened to the lady that was hugging her. Her own mother. Her mother had told Kagome that story since the day she was born. The story is not only true, but happened ten exact years ago. Then she started the story.

** The Japanese woman and the English man **

Once there was a Japanese woman about the age of eighteen. She had lived in Japan all her life until one day there was an English man(about the same age as the woman a little older) who came to Japan for a political campaign his father was attending. Though they were only coming for the campaign his father decided to stay awhile because he needed to get away from home. You see his father was the ambassador of England. He always went with his father because he didn't want to be alone by himself. He would of stayed in England at his father's mansion, but he always said it was too boring there without him. So anyway there the was in the market buying some food to make dinner with. She sighed as she picked up the fish. She turned around and suddenly bumped into something or someone. It was the English man. The Japanese woman looked up and suddenly her eyes widened at the man standing in front of her. He was taller than a normal man. He was about six foot four, had beautiful green eyes, and brown hair.

The man smelled like peppermint and sweets that would make your mouth water.

"Ummm...I mean I am sorry." the woman said in her best English possible. The man chuckled and said in her native language "You don't need to speak in English I speak Japanese fluently." She sighed and started to blush a shade of bright red. She looked down to embarrassed to even speak. "I'm sorry I didn't know you spoke Japanese." She replied a minute later. He stopped and started to say(they are still speaking Japanese!) "Do you always apologize for everything?" He asked in with a very sarcastic voice. "No I do not thank you very much." Then she ran passed him and ran to her little house on the hill. The man just blinked for a minute trying to understand what happened. Then he started to run after her. "Hey I'm very sorry!" He cried, but when he did she ran only faster then before on the flat plain to her little house on the farm. She looked back and saw that he wasn't there she smiled and started down the path to her house again.

**3 weeks Later**

The woman walked into the small house frustrated. Her mother turned around and saw the expression on her daughter's face, and was about to ask what happened but her daughter already answered the unspoken question. "He always knows when I am going to be in the market I try different times, but he is there at that time too! I wish he would just leave me alone!" She shouted using all her lungs to yell and scream. Her mother shook her head and said to her troubled daughter. "Perhaps, he has taking a liking to ye." The daughter looked up with wide eyes. She had never thought about that before. She sighed and stared at the ceiling of the hut, and wondered **'Maybe that wouldn't be so bad if...I liked him too.' **She smiled at the thought. She made a promise that the next time she would go to the market she would visit with the man.

**2 days Later **

The woman never felt so excited before. She was going to talk to the tall, handsome, and not to mention rich English man. She ran to the market eager to get there. However, as soon as she got there she didn't spot the man. She looked every where, but couldn't find him. Then finally she saw him she ran to him and said the simplest thing. "Hello." The man looked shocked everytime he saw her she would run to get away from him, but now the woman he was interested in was in front of him saying hello. "Ummm...Hi" he said quickly not really knowing what to say. "Well lets start over my name is Ai." She said acting as though they were meeting again. "My name is William, but just call me Will." Ever since then the two kept meeting at the market place. However, little did they know they would be falling in love.

**3 weeks later**

Ai was skipping down the path again to go to the market and to see Will. She had known will for six weeks now. She known that she had fallen in love with him. It surprised her, in such little time she had managed to fall in love. She went to market place to the usual spot to meet Will. He wasn't there though she waited and waited until she saw a man carrying a letter. The man was round, little and has a double chin. He approached her and spoke in English. "Are you Ai?" He asked speaking slowly. Did he think her as dumb? She nodded her head furrowing her brow a little. He gave the letter to her. She opened the letter and read the note.(it is in Japanese)

_Dear Ai, _

_I am sorry that I am not there I am attending a political campaign. Well my father is I am just here waiting for it to be over, but anyway. Will you please meet me in town square tomorrow at noon? I want to tell and show you something. Oh and don't tell your mother your meeting me just tell her an excuse. I know you will make a good one up. _

_Your friend, _

_Will_

She stuffed the letter in her pocket and went to go buy the things on her mother's list. After she was done buying the food she went back home and slept on what the letter said.

**The Next Day **

** A**t noon Ai went to go lie to her mother. She went to the kitchen where her mother usually was. "Mama I am-" Ai started, but her mother cut her off.

"Don't lie to me dear just go and see him already." She was astonished how could her mother have known? She shook her head she didn't know, but she knew she had to meet Will. She waved bye to her mother and ran off to meet Will in the town square. She ran through the market and ended up on Unica street. She ran and bumped into some really weird strangers. She apologized to them and started running off to town square again.

Once she got there she was panting and took short breaths. She looked right to left then she saw him. He was sitting on a wooden bench beside the water fountain. He was looking at the water fountain like it was beautiful and amazing. However, Ai just thought he was using his imagination to make the water fountain like that. You see he does this a lot he says that the mind plays tricks on you that everything is magnificent in its own way. She smiled and started to walk up to the English man, her love.

She sat on the bench right next to him. Her breathing got slow, but her heart beat quick. She started by saying "I know that we don't-", but she was interrupted by him. "Ai I love you." He said lovingly and so quick she barely caught it. " And, wait...What?" She continued looking at him wide eyed. "Yes Ai I love you." He said again smiling this time. She looked into his eyes and said "I love you too."He leaned in tilting his head slightly so tha she wouldn't hit his nose. She also went in for the kiss and finally they meet in the middle. He then kissed her and she kissed back with passion. Will showed her the ship they would ride on together. She smiled and raced back home and told her family. Her family all cheered and packed her things for her. She told them goodbye and left with Will. A year later Will proposed, and they got married on the ship. Then Will and Ai had a daughter, and five years later they had a boy. They settled down on an island near Japan. Now they are living happily ever after.

**The End**

"Good night Kagome." Her mother whispered smiling genuinely. She turned her head to look at her sleeping three year old son. "Goodnight Sota." Her mother tiptoed to the door and went out silently. Just as she left Kagome opened her eyes and whispered quietly "I love you Mama." Then closed her droopy eyes and fell into the dream world.

**End of Flashback**

Kagome grinned through the tears. **'That was five years ago, the night before she died'** Suddenly she heard could hear footsteps. The kind of footsteps where it sounds like it was stomping toward the aged shack. Kagome held her breathe. The door slammed open and a deep man's voice yelled "Tell the Mistress we have found her!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you like the chapter! PLEASE R&R! (There is Fluff between Inuyasha and Kagome in the later chapters.)**

The men reached down and seized Kagome. They held her tightly not letting go. They dug there uncut nails in her delicate skin. She kicked and squirmed and screamed "LET ME GO!" They winced at the scream, but they didn't do anything. The strong men brought her to the carriage she had ridden in many times before. It was like a small imprisonment carriage, there was one door at the back and only a window on the left side with iron bars. They opened the door in the back and threw her in not caring that she groaned in pain. Kagome really didn't care if they cared. She knew there was a reward to find her. The only reason there was a reward is because _she_ likes to...torture and beat her. You see it is her...entertainment and fun for the day I guess you could put it that way. She trips her, starves her, cuts her hair off, beats her with her whip, and puts her on a leash like a dog.

She sighed and looked up and on the cliff was the Higurashi mansion. The mansion for which she was born in and mostly raised in. She hated the place. That place was horrible. No that would be offending it...it was malevolent. Yeah she was born there, but that was also is where _she _lives. _She _is her step-mother. The woman who killed her parents one by one.

**-Flashback-**

"Ahhh!" Kagome heard her mother cry.

"MAMA!" Her and Sota screamed.

That was the last time she heard her mother's voice.

**-End of Flashback-**

Tears flowed down her cheeks again that night. Her face showing she wanted to die then and there. Her brother is probably sleeping in a comfortable bed while she was in imprisonment. He was the favorite out of the two children. He would get nice clothes, food, and a comfortable, warm bed. They pulled up to the horrid place. The men opened the door and put chains on her hands and pushed her out she fell on the ground they pulled her up. She felt pain in her lower back, but she did not show it.'**Got to remain strong.' **Shethought as she walked on down to the entrance. One man knocked on the door and the other held a firm grip on Kagome. The door opened and showed the evil, witch, and step-mother of hers. She walked up to her Kagome bent her head down. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" The witch asked staring down at the poor girl. "No mistress." She managed to croak out. Suddenly you hear a *S**mack!* **throughout the large house. The witch had slapped her. There was a red mark on the right side of her cheek and her wavy raven hair covering her face. "You know how long it took me to find you! I will deal with you later. And as for you men" She said as she dug through her purse. "here is your money." She handed them the money and they were on their way. She grabbed Kagome by the arm and took her into the house.

**Meanwhile... **

In carriage going to a mansion on the cliff there sat a boy. Not a human boy, but a half demon. He had slivery white hair, golden eyes, and cute little dog ears on top of his head. He was the prince of the small island and he had some business at the mansion. He really didn't want to go, but his mother was ill because of the death of the king, his father. The young boy was only thirteen and he already had business. The carriage had made it up to the mansion and his butler and best friend opened the door for him. "Your highness." His friend said bowing. "Cut the crap Miroku and lets go and get this over with." The young prince said stepping out of the carriage. The two doors sung open to the mansion and this is what the prince and his friend saw. A woman by the age of maybe thirty or forty standing over a young girl maybe their age hitting her with a whip.

The prince eyes widened in horror and so did his friends. **'Poor girl' **They both thought as the woman screamed a few dirty words at her. The girl whispered something at the woman and the lady turned her head to face them and said nothing.

**Sorry this Chapter is kind of short but I am working on another story called 'Slaves' so R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am so sorry about not updating! I have just been... lazy and busy... Well anyway enjoy!**

**Kagome's P.o.v**

I was dropped to the floor like a rag doll. _She _stood up and made her way up to the handsome young man who had answered the door. ' Wait...isn't he the prince of the Highlands, the small island I dwell on!' I thought. 'O god...he just saw mistress whip me. Maybe the prince can do something about it...' I tried to stand up as new thoughts in my head formed, but as soon as my legs started to straighten my knees got weak and I fell to the tile floor. With my raven hair covering my face and my head pounding the world went dark, I couldn't see anything. Suddenly I heard sprinting footsteps coming towards me. I looked up and tried to see something, but in the end I knew it was the cunning young man...the prince right by my side. I felt his helping hand come to my side and he lifted me up off the ground. My head stopped pounding from my weakened state, and I could see again. The cold wet skin on my body pressed into his chest. His body heat,warmed me up that I stopped shivering. The vision in my eyes started to get clearer until I could see again. My face heated up as I saw his face. He was cunning and handsome, but when you stared at him more you find out that you can't find a word for him. He had silver hair, honey hue eyes you could melt under, and cute puppy ears on the top of his head. He stared at me dreamily and I stared back the same. I broke the stare that was so intense and then he started to carry me to his carriage outside.

The dog eared boy laid me down on the carriage seats comfortably. The prince told me right before he left "I will be back I need to do some business here." I nodded my head as I started to lose consciousness. Then I started to dream. It was a dream about a handsome knight in shining armor that had saved me from the clutches of my horrid step-monster.

**Inuyasha's P.o.v**

When I saw her fall to the floor I couldn't help myself "I am so sorry you had to see that-" but before the old hag could finish , I had pushed her away and went straight for the girl. "Leave her Alone!" I heard the old hag yell, but hey I am thirteen who cares at this age, right? Then I stood by the girl, she was hurt bad and I knew that she was about to lose consciousness. So I picked her up bridal style, and then I saw her face for the first time. There is and was no word to describe her. She was just so beautiful. We stared at each other for a few seconds, but it felt as though a lifetime. We studied each other with dreamily gazes. Her lips were a crimson red that any man would want to have a taste of, her eyes a beautiful chocolate brown, and her scent smelled like blooming sakuras in spring. Although she broke the intense stare blushing wildly. I smirked and turned to face the exit of this hell hole and started to walk towards that old hag. Her mouth was wide open as I gave her the finger and walked with her so called slave in my arms. I got to the carriage and laid down the most beautifulest girl I have ever seen. The beat up girl laid her head down and was going into the dream world. "I will be back I need to do some business here." She nodded her head as she passed out.

I smiled at her peaceful face, but I soon came back to reality and thought to myself **'Focus, focus you need to focus...' **I started to walk back to the place where the old hag dwells, and my friend Miroku decided to join me. "Well someone has the hots for-" He started to say, but I punched him in the arm so he wouldn't continue. I heard his complaints and whines, but right now all I had focus on was the old hag. How dare she hurt someone that bad! I mean come on that is just torture! I walked straight up to her and shouted "How would you feel if that girl did that to you huh? What if she came over and beat you with the whip how would like that? Your a middle aged women you should know better then to do that to a girl that age! I, Prince Inuyasha of Highlands island state that you lose everything for beating and torturing a poor girl. The council and guards of the castle will be here any minute because my friend Miroku has just sent for them and if you leave. The castle will hunt you down. You _Witch_!"

She scowled at that and let out a fierce growl and started to transform. Her pale skin turned into a blood red. The step-monster's eyes that were hazel slowly became an azure blue. She was roughly five foot four, but in no time she was six foot five. The women, or monster chuckled at my facial expression. I guess I didn't really know about that woman's appearance or anything, but I knew that stench. She smelled as though she was a witch. My half-demon senses helped me jump out of the way of her red fist swinging down to the ground. She was laughing and saying **"You puny worthless half-demon, how dare you so those lowly things to the great witch of the Darklands!" ** Now that got me pissed off. I hated it when I would here people everywhere whispering about me being a half-demon and how that disgraces the royal family. I pulled out my sword my father gave me, the Tetsusaiga. The witches eyes were now wide as I smirked and shouted as I jumped into the air"Tetsusaiga!". She screamed, and I smirked in victory. However, she cackled her wicked laugh and started to heal herself. In a few seconds, after I got out of shock, she was completely healed. I smirked and shouted to her ugly face "Hey old hag! Take a load of this! Wind Scar!" I shouted as yellow lights of electricity sprang from the sword. Her eyes got wide and she shrieked **"You worthless half-demon I will be back!" **

And disperse of black clouds happened and the sun came shining through. She had been defeated. I looked to the carriage I had put the unconscious girl in. My feet started to move and gain speed towards the carriage. She had peaceful look of sleep on her face. I sighed as I shouted "Miroku! Stop hiding behind that bush! Let's get a move on!" Miroku came out of his hiding place and started to walk to the carriage to get the horses ready.

-At the Castle-

The women with high authority paced the room she was worried about her son. He should have been back by now from the business he was meaning to attend. She stopped pacing when she heard the throne room doors swing open she turned to see her trusty captain, Naraku.

"Oh Naraku," the queen cried as she ran to the cold captain "where do you think Inuyasha may be?"

A cold and dark grin came to the long black haired man. "I have already sent out a search party no need to worry your highness." He slithered out of the room and the the young looking queen smiled **'I knew I could count on you Captain Naraku. Thank you.'**

She sighed and went back down to sit at the throne to wait for the egotistical prince to come back to the palace.

-Back to Inuyasha and Kagome-

The carriages were moving quickly, quicker than before. The prince had told the shameful servant to go as fast as possible to get to the castle. He had been worried about the beaten girl more than anything. He couldn't bear to see her suffer again so he had a plan to let her stay at Kaedes for awhile until she found somebody else she could reside with. The young boy slouched down into the seat more awaiting for Miroku to stop the carriage. Anytime now...The princes transportation came to an abrupt stop. "Ahh!" He screamed as he flew into the slick wall.

-Outside the Vehicle-

Miroku had stopped the horses from pulling the vehicle any further very quickly, because the kings men had stopped them in the middle of the road. *T**hump*** "Ummm Prince Inuyasha, are you okay-" But before Miroku could carry the soldiers got off there mighty steeds and opened up the door to see a young unconscious girl and the prince up against the wall muttering that sounded suspiciously like "Damn, Miroku and the fucking stupid carriage". They all sighed at the sight of the hanyou but he was always like this...ignorant, rude, and as you can already stupid.

Miroku sweat dropped and too sighed he was embarrassed to see his friend like this. His arms pushed aside the soldiers and pushed the door close.


	4. Authors Note: I am Sorry

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sad to inform you that I, thesilverwolf23, am Putting this story, 'Stone Maiden' on hold for sometime during this summer. I am sorry I have a case of writers block and I am going on hiking trips most of the time during this vacation time from school.**

**I am currently working on my other story. So check that out once I publish it to FF. net. **

**But don't worry once I get an idea for 'Stone Maiden' I will start typing on it. **

**Again I am Truly and Deeply SORRY. But please Do not give up on this story!**

**Please Forgive ME! **

**Sincerely,**

**thesilverwolf23 (Your Favorite Author)**

**P.S If anyone would like to continue this story for me just say the word!:)**


	5. Authors Note:I am Back

**Author's Note** **10-1-12**

**Hey everyone! I am back! **

**The new chapter for this story is coming soon so be prepared. **

**Oh and my other story _The Music_ is being typed and edited. **

**So be a little more patient. **

**It is almost done. **

**Another thing, I may not do the whole you know type 500 words on _The Music..._so yeah that's all I have to say...soooooo **

**See Ya!**

**Thesilverwolf23**

**P.S. I might change usernames**


	6. Promise

Dear ever-faithful readers,

I feel so blessed with this many reviews! For this old thing! I deeply apologize for being absent for so long, but I have returned! This story has been a reminder for me to continue writing, and has always been on my mind. I just couldn't bring myself to update it, seeing how bad it is to my current writing. Now, I have decided to rewrite it all! To begin anew! All thanks to you! Don't worry I won't leave you hanging this time. I promise!

Yours truly,

DL

P.S: My new account is under Dissolved Light!


End file.
